Daddy's girl
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Tim and Jill had a daughter before Brad and Randy and Mark. What happened to her? This is my story of what I think happened in Tim's life before the birth of his sons. Brandy Marie is my character. The rest I'm just borrowing. Read review and enjoy


Brandy Marie is the only character I own

Home Improvement

Tim

Jill

Brad

Randy

Mark

they aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them

_

* * *

I recall the night that you came into this world._

"Come on Jill," Tim encouraged, "you're doing great. The head's coming out. The head's coming out"

"Okay Mrs. Taylor," the doctor said, "it's time to push"

Jill pushed and on the first push a 4 pound 11 baby came sliding out of her.

_I couldn't believe the doctor when he said: "It's a little girl."_

"It's a girl," the doctor told them, "and she's probably the most beautiful baby I have ever seen"

"A girl? Are you sure," Tim asked

"Mr. Taylor I know the difference between the two," the doctor laughed, "if it's a boy he's missing two important anatomy parts"

The nurse took the baby to get her cleaned up.

_I said: "Now Doc, you must be wrong. You see I want a boy."_

Tim was in shock and a bit disappointed. All the tests said that Jill was having a little boy. The heartbeat, the doctor said, was just like that of a boy. He was all ready for a little boy. He didn't know how to be the father of a girl.

_Then he laid you in my arms and my heart sang with joy._

The minute the doctor laid Brandy Marie into Tim's arms however he knew he loved her. It was the kind of love he never knew was possible. Even the love he had for Jill couldn't match the love he had for the innocent child in his arms. She was completely dependant on them, Jill and Tim. Her very life depended on them and to him it made him awestricken

_I recall the day I took you to a baseball game._

The weekend Brandy turned 3 Tim decided he wanted to take her to a baseball game. He loved baseball and he wanted to share it with his baby girl. He hoped she would love it too. After a long list of instructions and a kiss goodbye Jill said she loved them and would see them later. It would prove to be an interesting day.

_You brought along your baby doll and half its' baby things._

As soon as they got to their seats Brandy took out her favorite baby doll from her backpack.

"What do you have there princess," Tim asked

"Tammy Joan," Brandy said referring to her doll, "she's hot so I'm gonna dress her up"

{She's definitely a girl}, Tim thought to himself with a smile

"Let's see what clothes you brought," he said then kissed her on the nose.

_We sat there a-playin' house, while the Dodgers played the Braves._

The next four hours was spent dressing, cuddling, rocking, feeding, holding and playing with Tammy Joan. Tim never saw himself as someone who enjoyed playing with dolls. That always seemed stupid to him. But playing dolls with his daughter felt like the most important thing in the entire world ever. There was no-one there but him and his little girl.

_And ev'ryone in the bleachers looked at us as if to say._

"You need to teach your daughter how to be a man," one of the guys said to Tim as they got ready to leave

"Yes except she's not a man she's a girl," Tim replied, "and she's the most perfect child in the world"

"She **made **you miss the game"

"There are more important things then that," Tim said with a smile meaning every word he said

In just a few short years the memories he had of playing house with his little girl would all be a memory.

_I recall the day I took you on a fishin' trip,_

In the following years Tim decided it might be fun to take Brandy fishing. Jill was worried about it. She didn't want Brandy near the water because Brandy still wasn't such a good swimmer but Tim convinced her. Once again she offered a long list of instructions, kissed them goodbye and said she'd see them later. Neither of them know that it would be their last trip together.

_You said: "Daddy won't that hook hurt the fishes' lip?"_

Brandy looked worried.

"Honey what's wrong"

"The hook looks like it would hurt the fish," Brandy said

If it were a boy Tim would have gotten impatient and said, 'oh just be a man' but Brandy was not a man. She was a girl… a beautiful sensitive sweet little girl.

_And you said if they don't get air, those things in the can will die._

"We have to set those things in the can free," Brandy said

"Honey we use them to catch the fish"

"If they don't get air they'll die,"

Tim realized they weren't going to get any fishing done but that was okay. He was having fun with his daughter and they would find something else to do.

_So we turned the worms all loose and looked at butterflies_

"Oh daddy," Brandy said, "I like this butterfly best"

Tim looked at the one his daughter was looking at.

"Yes Brandy that's called a Monarch Rainbow butterfly. It's the only female butterfly to be a leader. It's almost as pretty as you"

_I recall the day that the angel came to call._

Brandy was 5 ½ when Tim and Jill got the call from her kindergarten. There was a shooting. Seven students got shot. Brandy stepped in front of her friend and took one in the temple. She was fatally wounded and by the time Jill and Tim got to the hospital she was already brain dead.

_Seems like only yesterday, you swam and played football_

"Jill," Tim said gently, "we have to let her go"

"I don't want to let her go. She's my baby," Jill sobbed.

Any mother would be sentimental in that situation but Jill was 6 months pregnant with her 2nd baby. That was a lethal combination.

_But I know the time has come, that I must set you free._

"Honey she's not Brandy anymore. She's just a shell of the child she used to be. Let her spirit free. Let her go to heaven where she'll be able to run and swim and play again. We need to set her free.

_But no matter where you are, you know what you are to me._

Three months later Brad came into the world. They named him Brad after his big sister. 13 months after that along came Randy. Randy was Brandy without the B. Mark, the youngest who came along 5 years later was given the M in Brandy's middle name so that Brandy would always live on.

_Daddy's Girl, Daddy's Girl,_

When Brad was in kindergarten he asked his father, "daddy who was I named after"

"You were named," Tim told him, "after your sister"

"I have a sister?"

"You had a sister," Tim corrected gently, "Diamond is with her now"

Diamond was their dog that recently passed away

_I'm the centre of Daddy's world._

Tim was afraid his son would be upset but instead he asked, "could you tell me about her"

"Sure Brad," he said, "what do you want to know?"

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Brandy Marie. All of you are named for her."

_I know I'm Daddy's number one,_

"B for Brandy would be me right," Brad asked

Tim nodded.

"Randy is Brandy without the b"

"Right and Mark is for the Marie"

"I guess I'm not the special one then," Brad said sadly.

_For he loves me like I was his son._

"Brad look at me," Tim said gently lifting his chin to meet his eyes.

Brad looked at Tim.

"Just because you're not my first born doesn't mean you're not as special to me as Brandy. I love Brandy, you, Randy and Mark equally."

At that moment Tim knew that Brandy would always be with him in spirit if not in body.

_Daddy's Girl_

Brandy Marie walked into her old house like she did every night. She kissed all 3 of her little brothers and her mother. Then she kissed her father before she went back to heaven.

"Thank you for setting me free daddy," she whispered to him though she knew he couldn't hear her, "and remember one thing. I'll always be daddy's girl"


End file.
